Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 13 I quickly grab Logan, who is crying his eyes out, but I’m trying to hold mines back so I can save everyone else. I push Logan back, but then the tears starting falling out of my eyes. I try to hold them back, but I can’t hold in the rage and turn back, holding the rifle as hard as I can, and put it up, aiming at the first bandit, and pulling the trigger. I watch the bullet tear through his stomach and he slumps to the ground. I quickly ignore his pleas for help. I turn back for a second yelling at Amy “GET THEM IN THE HOUSE QUICKLY”. Then I turn back to the bandits and but a bullet between another one’s eyes. I turn to Wesley and just as I’m about to shoot him I am tackled by an infected. I turn to him to see it’s the bandit I shot in the stomach. I push him off me, the rage inside me filling by the second as Wesley is escaping. I push him off me, seeing he has no bite marks, bewildered I just put a bullet between his eyes. I turn back to the bandits, and a bullet passes right by my head, missing by just an inch. I quickly duck and roll behind an abandoned car. “JUST, JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY” I yell at them. “NOT UNTIL WE HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PEDESTAL” Wesley yells at us. “WELL THEN COME THE FUCK ON” I yell. Then a barrage of bullets rip through the car, and I quickly toss myself on the ground covering my head. I then get up and unload as many bullets as I can into the bandits. I watch as about five of them fall down. Then I aim my sights at Wesley, and I pull the trigger, but a bandit pushes Wesley out of the way, and he falls down. Then a car pulls up, Wesley enters it, and it drives away. In rage I start shooting at it, managing to shoot a tire and a window. Then the rest of the bandits retreat following the car away. I continue to shoot at them, until I notice some loud noises coming from behind me. I look back to see a giant herd of biters shambling towards me, cause of all the noise. I quickly turn back and sprint towards the house, shooting a couple of biters on the way there. I reach inside the house, to see Logan’s bullet wound all wound up, and Felix hugging Felix Jr. I sprint towards Karen and give her a kiss. “Karen are you okay, they didn’t do anything to you did they” I ask her. “No they didn’t, are you okay” She asks me. “Yes I am” I tell her. Michael quickly runs up to me and says “The infected, they are grouping up all on the road, heading for us”. “Fuck, ok get all the supplies, Felix and Felix Jr. you guys help him. Amy make sure Logan is okay to travel. Sohti go outside and hold them off as long as you can, when you can’t any more just run back” I say and hand him the rifle. “Daniel, get Samantha and Martha, and make sure your car is ready for a quick getaway, if it isn’t then make sure you get all the weapons and get us a clear path” I say. “Sis, she’s, sis is, she’s” Logan keeps repeating. Then I just break down, letting all the emotions I was holding in flow, and just start crying my eyes out. Thinking about how she just wanted to save me and Logan, and how it’s my fault for all of this, if only I had manned up and gave a decision James and Diana would still be here. I raise my pistol, putting a bullet between a bandit’s eyes. Then I quickly do the same to the bandit next to him. Then I sprint towards the house, kicking the door open, ending this where it started. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues